Problem: Daniel buys a basket of nectarines on sale for $\$6$ before tax. The sales tax is $4\%$. What is the total price Daniel pays for the basket of nectarines? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Answer: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of nectarines. ${4\%} \times {$6} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $4\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{4}{100}$ which is also equal to $4 \div 100$ $4 \div 100 = 0.04$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.04} \times {$6} = {$0.24}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Daniel paid. ${$0.24} + {$6.00} = $6.24$ Daniel needs to pay $$6.24.$